


Jester's Worship

by The_Playground_of_Alcor



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), F/F, Masturbation, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Playground_of_Alcor/pseuds/The_Playground_of_Alcor
Summary: Jester spends some time worshiping the Traveler, in her own way. Little does she know, she has an audience...





	Jester's Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/gifts).



Throwing the door shut behind her, Jester wasted no time in stripping down. It had been far too long since the party had stayed in a proper inn, and it felt even longer since she'd had some decent time to worship the Traveler in private. She usually ended up rooming with one of the other girls, and this time was no exception. Fortunately, Yasha had elected to do some shopping for supplies, affording Jester some much needed privacy in their room.

Discarding the last of her wonderfully frilly undergarments, she took a moment to admire herself in the small mirror sitting on the side table. She took some measure of pride in that she never felt like there was anything about her that needed changing. Her tail snaked up and around to give a gentle caress to her curves, making her smile. She often felt like it had a mind of its own, and when it acted this way, she liked to think it was Him, saying it was time.

Practically bouncing over to the bed, she dug into her pack resting on the headboard to pull out a piece of wood, carved to resemble a dick and polished as smooth as could be. Muttering the activation word, the phallus sprang to life, vibrating in her hand with a low buzz. Grinning, she said the deactivation word, turning it off, then lay back on the bed, setting the enchanted dildo aside and looking around the room.

“Traveler?” She asked softly. “Are you there?”

“Always.” A voice said, just as softly, by her head. Turning with a smile, she saw the familiar verdant hood of her deity. She cocked her head with a grin, amused to see him seeming to sit, perfectly naturally, on the wall by the bed. “You know I am never far from you.” He reached out to stroke her cheek, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

“I know, I know, I just like to make sure, you know? _Especially_ for something like this. Like, sure, I _know_ you said you can feel it whenever, but it’s always more fun when you get to be here to watch, you know?” She said, notes of her excitableness entering her voice.

Without waiting for his response, she slid one hand down to begin stroking at herself, the other reaching to grasp at her chest. She knew full well what a show that made, and while the main goal of this was, quite explicitly, to pleasure herself, she always enjoyed giving a show. Soon, she began to moan softly, losing herself to the sensations her hands and fingers gave her, combined with the feeling of the Travelers eyes on her. She'd always been taught that masturbation was a private act, and that was all well and good most of the time, sure, but sometimes, you just needed an audience to make things that much better.

Sure enough, she soon felt that she was wet enough, and reached over to grab the dildo. Bringing it to her face, she looked up at the hooded Traveler, grinning for a moment before licking the faux cock up and down, then pushing it into her mouth. She could almost feel his grin as she did so, deeply enjoying the show she was putting on. As she slowly blew the dildo, her eyes ran down his robes, mostly formless but giving a hint of a form underneath here and there. She often wondered if he had a dick under those green robes of his, and if so, how would it feel inside her, thrusting in and out, his weight heavy upon her as she gripped at home, urging him on.

Suddenly, she realized she couldn't resist anymore. Satisfied that it was lubed up enough, she pulled the dick free of her mouth with a small _pop,_ and brought it down to her pussy, pushing it in gently but with little to no hesitation. Wasting no time, she began thrusting it in and out, her other hand now grasping at her chest with fervor. Unbidden, and without knowing why, her roommate slipped into her mind. The dildo shifted from the Traveler's cock to the wonderful fingers of Yasha, as she held Jester down and fingered her, enjoying watching the Tiefling’s reactions. “Mmmmm-Yasha…” She started softly saying in the midst of her imagination. “ _Yeeessss_ , please, Yasha, please don’t stop…”

Soon, as she felt herself nearing her end, she heard the Traveler speak softly in her ear. “Tell me, my sweet Jester, do you know what's better than having someone to watch you in this act?”

Jester grinned and shook her head. “Mmm, nnnooooo, what's that?” She asked in the midst of her moans.

“Having two people watching you. You're not alone anymore.”

As she instinctively reached to cover herself, Jester's eyes snapped open on brief panic, flicking over to see the Traveler fade out of sight, then flashing toward the door to see the intruder, and was surprised to see Yasha standing there, head poking through the doorway, watching Jester intently. When she realized she'd been caught, she quickly looked down and away. “Oh, um, I, uh… I'm sorry.” She said in her somehow both sharp and soft way. “I didn't think you'd be, uh… Yeah, sorry.” She moved to leave before Jester spoke.

“No, no, wait, it’s… It’s ok, if you want.” Jester said, slowly uncovering herself. “If you don’t, I understand, of course, but you know… I’d be ok with it, if you wanted to, you know… Stay.”

Yasha paused mid-exit, then slowly re-entered. “Well, I wasn’t going to, because I, uh... I heard, and I just figured you wanted a little time to yourself after all that time on the road, but then I heard my name, so…”

Jester smiled slyly. “Do you know  _why_  you heard your name, _Yasha?”_ She poured an double dose of honey into the other woman’s name. Jester’s grin doubled as she watched her roommate’s complexion darken with a blush.

“I… I think so, yes.”

“Would you like me to show you why you heard your name, _Yasha?_ ” She asked, now fully uncovering herself, and slowly resuming the stroking of the dildo inside herself. “If you do, then close the door, and come over here so I can show you better…”

Yasha stood frozen for a long moment, before finally smiling and pushing the door closed with a soft click...


End file.
